How I Met the Love of my Life
by DaniMason
Summary: This is a Danny and Star pairing. This is my interpretation on how it would play out. This also on Wattpad. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR YOUNG JUSTICE, Star and Danny become friends and life changes greatly for both of them. They start taking out injustice as heroes and as civilians. Will love bloom and flourish?
1. Start of a New Beginning

**_Intro_**

**Hey, this is DaniMason and I am posting my first story. I won't be able to update on a schedule. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. This story will be Danny\Star, if you don't like this pairing this story is not for you. Enjoy!**

**(AN) I updated this chapter. I may not publish much because of not being allowed on the internet as much. Please do enjoy this story and review this story. 5/7/2019**

**Updated it again. 7/22/19**

My name is Danny Fenton also to some as Phantom. This is the story of how I found the love of my life in the most unexpected place. I had two best friends and an overprotective sister that was the one who raised me. Together we took on the world. No one in our town liked the Fenton's, they thought they were crackpots for believing in ghosts. They are still crackpots and the worst ghost hunters you will ever encounter.

At least, my father, my mother is a pretty good decent hunter. We were not normal and never would be. All hopes that we had flown out the window when I was fourteen starting high school. I became half-ghost. The portal turned on with me inside. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt. During the pain, my Sam, Tucker and I became ghost hunters that protected Amity Park. Jazz found out, she saw me transform. It took a while but we found our groove. While we are in our sophomore year Jazz graduated high school and started college to become a psychologist.

We all had outfits that we often wore and had multiple copies of it. Plus me and the rest of Team Phantom except Jazz. Sam is now 5'6 and wears a really long dark purple shirt with a pair of black leggings, she also had neon green combat boots. She cut her hair into a pixie cut for ease while fighting ghosts and wears the same lipstick. She hides an ecto gun under her shirt at school. Tucker is now 5'11 and wears brown combat boots with dark green baggy paints with many pockets to hold his PDA's at etc. His hat and a PDA got burned by Ember in revenge for being the singer that broke the trance that she had over the world. He started growing out his hair after that event. Jazz is the same height at 5'6 and now wears a pair of black leggings with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black boots. She now wears light brown lipstick and her hair is in a stylish A-Line bob. I am now 6'1 thanks to my dad's genes. Luckily I didn't get the broadness too. I now really just wear whatever to hide my life as Phantom and to cover blood. I wear a baggy blood-red long-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and black combat boots with neon green laces.

All of us made up Team Phantom. Everything was going fine. Maybe a little too fine, all the sudden everything was changing. Star Waller was changing. She now wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white shirt with orange trim around the sleeves and the bottom. She also wore teal converses with dark red lipstick. saw her crying outside. "Star, what's wrong?" That is all it took to open her up and help her. "Being popular is a big fat lie, I have no friends, my boyfriend only likes me for my popularity and looks and my parents work all the time. My friends don't care at all that I like to solve mysteries and I am good at Math and English!" She sobbed as I hugged her, she let a loser hug her.

When she was done I told her "Star you can be yourself and show this school what you are made of but lose your friends or keep your friends but nothing changes." She said "I will finally be myself. Can be friends? I am so sorry about all the bullying, it was peer pressure and I should have never given in." "Deal, don't worry I forgive you."


	2. New Friendship, Taking Down A-List

**A/N Fixed one sentence. 5/7/2019 **

**Fixed 7/23/2019**

For a few weeks, we kept our friendship a secret from our friends. Sam was just too hateful to A-Listers or former A-Listers to accept it. Plus Tucker and Jazz would let it slip to her. Also, the A-Listers weren't supportive at all to losers, Star could get hurt. I learned that she was planning to take the A-Listers down. Her cousin Wally was bullied by the popular kids, so she became one. You can't be hurt on the top right? She realized quickly that in Amity Park it was so much worst. They controlled the whole town, they lied, blackmailed and were much smarter than anyone knew. So she acted dumb and loyal and found out their secrets for the most part.

She needed more. She asked me if I could steal their book full of blackmail. She had the videos incriminating the A-List. I said yes, but asked why. She said, "I know that you are Phantom." "No… okay! I see your stop lying to my face. How?" "I love to solve mysteries, plus I have superhero friends." So I went to steal the book like Robin Hood.

The book had everything in the town. They made Nasty Burger give them discounts because of the horrendous conditions. They had so much blackmail on everyone. They were even close to finding out my secret identity. They were ready to use it to ruin my life. They needed to go down. It had how Nathan had a running cheating business with changing grades and everything. Nathan had to cheat for the A-Listers for free.

We got the videos putting the A-List in a bad light. Star apologized to everyone and asked for testimonies and to sign them. Mostly everyone was more than happy to help. Others were concerned that she was going to trick them because was a part of them. One of them being Sam. When I appeared they realized she meant business. That is because being seen with a nerd or loser meant immediate termination and become enemies. Which is a horrible fate.

Star asked Tucker to put the video together and play it over the whole town. She also got the testimony of all the town peoples that were wronged by the A-Listers. Game on tomorrow.


	3. The Plan

**This is based at the end of Danny Phantom no PP. Also takes place at the very beginning of the 5 year age gap in Young Justice. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Updated on 5/23/19**

It was time to take out the A-List. I, Sam, Jazz, Star, and Tucker were in my room making a plan. I was hoping Sam could stay calm just long enough to explain. Nope, shit hit the fan. She was screaming about lying popular girls who were dirt because they were rich. I snapped and said "Just like you! Are really that insecure that you hate everyone with money? Please leave until you calm down." She looked shocked and walked out stunned. Star was amazed "Why did you stand up for me? I hurt you and everyone in this room." "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"No wonder you are Phantom." Tucker and Jazz's jaws hit the ground. Jazz said, "How the hell did she find out!" Star said before I could answer "All by myself, he has the access to get the ghost hunting equipment. Also, his powers by the portal didn't he?" Tucker exclaimed, "How did you find that out." "I know many heroes. Like the Flash who had a lab accident to get his powers too." Sam walked in "I like her, I'm in. I am truly sorry. I guess my parents are snobs and didn't like me to be anything but a doll. I started to hate anything that had remotely to do with money. You have proven to me that you can be rich but also be your own person and do great things. You are one of the few smart people in Amity." Star "I forgive you, plus I need you to pull this off." Sam uttered the words that started our new and better Team Phantom "What do you need me for."

"I need you to make a speech about our protest. One that will show Amity Park that we mean business and we won't back down. Also, you say it. You are an amazing public speaker." "On it, why do we need a protest?" "We need the protest because they have the staff of the school under their control and the Nasty Burger manager. Those people won't go down easy." "Jazz I need your to help with the video with Tucker. We will go over all the clips together so we know what we are getting into. Me and Danny will start on the full plan and set it up for tomorrow." "Sam I also need to make pins for all the protesters. You have the money to pull it off." "Sure on it, how many?" "We will find out. "

Next, Star and I texted everyone in the group chat from the victims of the A-List and told them to please meet us in front of the school at 6:40 before school started for a peaceful protest for taking back control of the town from the A-List. About 400 people said they would be there. Star said to Sam "Please get 400 and a few extra pins." "Calling them in now. What do you want for them?" "Down to the A-List!" "On it, what color?" "Red." "Order and coming." "Thank you, Sam." "You're welcome."

Star said, " Let's look over the footage." On the videos, there were many videos of their bullying like stuffing I and Tucker into our lockers. It also showed them paying off the school to ignore the bullying by paying them money. Also the blackmailing Nasty Burger.

We had the plan.

6:00 am Give the video to news to play. They play at 6:00

6:40 am Meet the protesters at the school and give them the pins

7:00 am Protest at the school the kids refusing to go to class (Sam gives her speech)

7:40 am Walk to city hall and ask for charges to be press against the A-Listers

We were ready for tomorrow. We everyone went home at 10:00 to go to bed. We hoped it would work out.


	4. The Takedown Part One

**I will update soon.**

**Updated on 7/23/19**

II woke up at 5:30 due to the Box Ghost. Oh, boy is that guy annoying! Well after a BEWARE! I am the… then before he could finish I shoved him into the thermos. Since I was too sleepy to fall back asleep I got ready for school and started catching up on schoolwork. There were almost no ghosts last night which worries me. It is the classic hero/villain relationship when everything slows down and then life or the villains hit you in the face. So rightfully so I was worried. At 5:59 Tucker sent a text in our group chat, "Ready. Airing in one minute. Then will air every forty minutes." It was now or never (oh boy I have watched way too much High School Musical 3 I blame Jazz). All of Team Phantom was up and watching the news.

My parents were tinkering with a new invention at the kitchen table again. Jazz was cooking breakfast because we didn't want food that was alive again. The tv turned on and was blaring the news "Breaking News! The A-List has been blackmailing and bullying people!" The inventions were dropped in favor of the tv. Jazz had served us the food and sat down to watch the finished video. The video showed footage of the A-List blackmailing Nasty Burger. Then it showed then forcing Nathan to do their homework for free. It also showed Paulina ridicule Sam and quite a few others of course with a reluctant Star. It also showed many of the nerds and losers including me and Tucker getting shoved into lockers. And of course, there were the confessions that even had people's signatures. The video said at 6:40 that anyone who wanted to protest meet them in the courtyard of Casper High.

My parents were shocked that I was getting bullied and I never told them. I said that the teachers wouldn't care anyway because the sports teams brought in attendance and money. They still said I should have told them. I said, "One you should have known, I was about to cry a lot of days and you guys just blabbered on ghosts, two when I tried to tell you guys were too focused on your work." I think they looked guilty for a second. Then they went back to their work.

I and Jazz walked up to meet the rest of Team Phantom. Star's parents were sleeping after working until one am. Sam's just told her this was why they put her in those dresses. So she wouldn't be a victim if she wore their clothes. Her grandma said "she would be unhappy and made fun of because of those hideous dresses. At least she is happy." This is why we love her Grandma Ida. Tucker's parents knew after a while and tried to fight the school. They were happy to see the news bulletin. Now it is time to meet the others and to start phase two.


	5. The Takedown Part Two

**I will hopefully post soon. School is almost over and I am exhausted. It is likely you will wait a few weeks for an update. Thank you Phoenix-Inferio18 for giving me feedback on my writing. I am really grateful and taking what you said into consideration and applying it. Please leave reviews on how you like my story.**

**Updated on 5/23/19**

The reason Jazz went us was she was helping with the protest. Also for her online class, she was writing a paper on the behavior of revolting from oppressive people. Her professor said she could do one from which she attended. I still feel so guilty, Jazz could have gotten into any college like Yale but she stayed for me. She keeps telling me not to feel guilty. She got a good college that just happened to be online. She is working on getting an apartment so all of us have a place to be ourselves. Besides the Ghost Zone. That reminds me, we need to take Star and introduce her to our allies. Also, train her.

Star tapped my shoulder. "Danny are you alright? You haven't talked for the whole time." I smiled and said "I'm fine. Just thinking about taking you into the Ghost Zone. Do you think this will work?" Star said "It has too. If it doesn't the A-List will hit harder and cover it up. We will have to stop them and make sure there can never be another A-List group." We made it to the front of the school at 6:35. All of us looked at each other in the courtyard put our hands on top of each other's and said: "Let's do this and win."

We took the stage that Sam set up in the night and got Sam's speakers ready for her speech. We also got our pins ready to hand out. At 6:45 Everyone who was going to protest was here. Thank goodness that Sam had plenty of extra pins, like a hundred extra. It seems that the new story brought in like 200 more than expected. Of course, Sam had to order more. Right way the delivery person came and Sam gave a huge tip. Then we finished handing out the rest.

Lancer walked out and asked what we were doing. I said "A protest against the A-List." He said " Well I wouldn't be doing a protest on some phony video that the news made up. Please keep your problems off of school property." We were shocked, we never thought they were that corrupt. They had seen half of this footage go down but turned their backs on us. I saw them turn their backs many times when others and I were shoved into lockers and recluded. Tucker said "It was made by me. In no way is the footage fake. I checked."

It was 7:00. Everyone was protesting outside the school. Sam now is giving her speech.

"The A-List has tormented us that they don't like or aren't deemed worthy. It is as plain and simple as that. Sadly for Amity Park that was almost everyone. With their riches, they managed to trick and manipulate us. We won't stand that any longer! Being blackmailed! Being shoved into lockers! Coming home with bruises! Coming home sobbing! Coming home and possibly thinking about suicide! Coming to school to find that the teachers don't care about you because the A-List is paying off the school! Hating to come to school because it is hell for anyone who isn't an A-List! It is time to stand up and fight! To fight for the group A-List to be banned! Fight to stop those A-Listers! To fight for the next generation so they don't have to deal with the humiliation that we "losers" and "nerds" have to endure every damn day! Let's fight so they won't see their families being blackmailed and hoping that they won't just completely destroy them on a whim! No more A-List! Down with the A-List!

Here is the true hero of this whole protest, Star Waller! Come on up and tell us why you set this up."

"Hey, I am Star Waller. I was an A-list girl. Besides the money, the reason I became popular was because of my cousin. He is a genius. Therefore he skipped a grade but still had advanced classes. He was the teachers' pet because they loved his smarts. The popular kids hated that, so they bullied him a lot. Shoved him in lockers and punching him. When my uncle found out along with everyone else, I decided that I would be popular so I wouldn't be bullied like he was. Somehow the bullies in Amity are far worse in Amity Park than Keystone City. It sucks to be an A-Lister, they are bullies to their own kind sometimes. So I decided in 6th grade for my cousin and everyone else no matter how long it took I would take them down. Now I am finally here with help from my new friends; Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton, Sam Mason, and Tucker Foley. Give them a hand!"

When she was talking up on the stage the early morning sun shined on her hair making it glow like molten gold. She looked so radiant and beautiful, wait where did that thought come from? We walked up on the stage when she motioned us to walk up. It was down 7:40, Sam hollered "We aren't going into the school until all of us are safe! We are walking to city hall so we all can be heard!" We started walking towards the city hall. We were at the front of the protest leading it. Tucker showed us his PDA, the news was doing a live stream of our protest. They also had Sam's speech in a separate video along with Star's part.

We made it to city hall. Many people joined us at city hall to join the protest. What we all were fighting for in the end was the A-Lists time. Fighting for freedom. The A-List appeared trying to redeem their reputation. Paulina was in the center of the group while Dash and Kwan were on either side of her, acting as bodyguards. They said that they were framed because of their money. This what the Queen Bee Paulina said;

"I know at 6:00 am you guys saw a video that showed our alleged crimes. These crimes include emotional and physical bullying, physical assault, blackmail and extortion against this lovely town. While the evidence is compelling and seems quite likely, the matter of the truth is that video was faked. Danny Fenton, Sam Mason, and Tucker Foley have always hated us for no reason. We have always been kind to them and never ridiculed them in any way shape or form. They somehow tricked one of our own Star Waller into believing their lies. We were also accused of cheating on our grades, we that is complete crap. We are just smart and good students. With the Nasty Burger allegations, all we have to say is we never got a discount ever there. We are just like any other customer. It is our sincere hope that you can forgive us. People who can back up our claims are Mr. Lancer of Casper High and our parents, they control our finances very carefully."

Before any of us could say bullshit, someone reacted quite violently. It is all still a blur to me, it all went so fast. Someone had jumped up on stage and punched Paulina in the face and while the other jocks tried to protect her it was fruitless. They were also knocked to the ground in seconds. Mr. Lancer ran away the second danger arose. As police sirens filled the air all I could think is "This is all my fault."


	6. The Interrogation

**Dreams Come True 996 helped a lot with this chapter. Her review showed me I missed two huge points. So I added them. Thank you for reviewing Dreams Come True 996! Sorry I was to busy to post for a few weeks Please review guys!**

9:00 am when everything went wrong, 9:00 am on March 1, 2013. The police swarmed in like ants to sugar. Ambulances rushed in and took in the A-List. They were unconscious and had some nasty bruises forming. I, Star, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were taken into custody. I could see it in Star's eyes. She was ready to give up plan B to the police. Which the book I helped her steal. I whispered in her ear " What is your plan?" She said, "Tell them everything, including the laws that we all broke and why. We can't pretend that we were completely right."

I said "I know that we broke the law but Clockwork the Master of Time gave me a note that says that the A-List will rule us like a dictatorship if we admit to stealing the book. As much as I want to tell them everything you will have to turn it in as an anonymous tip. I know also that you would have only told your part in it that was lawbreaking."I showed her the note. "Wow, there is a Master of Time! "How did you know that?" I said, " I have only known you for a few weeks but I know that you will protect people no matter the cost to you." She said tears streaming down her face "Only Uncle Barry figured it out on his own. That is the nicest thing someone has said to me."She launched into my arms and gave me one of the tightest hugs I have ever felt. That is saying something saying that I lived with Jack Fenton. All I could think is that I wish I could feel like this forever. Even though I could feel the tears soaking my shirt,

Alas, it ended far too soon. An officer named Officer Brant tapped on my shoulder and I said: " I need to bring both of you in for questioning." Star lifted her head and said "I am so sorry about your shirt! Why did I cry so much?" As she was rubbing on it trying to get the tears of I grabbed her hand and said: "It is okay I don't mind at all." Then I used my finger to wipe the tears off her face. We both blushed at the gesture. After that, the officer chuckled and said "Lovebirds" and led I and Star to the police car. I and she blushed at the gesture and "Lovebirds" but a small part of me felt so right hearing that word. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jazz, Sam, and Tucker being led into police cars. All I could hope that everything would work out alright. Once I and Star were sat down in the police car her phone rang. It blared and Officer Brant said, "You guys should probably answer your phones and tell them you will be in the police station for your part in the protest." Star answered her phone "Oh hi Uncle Barry I could hear the phone conversation "Star Iris Waller, are you alright? You were in a dangerous protest! Her aunt said, "Star are you alright?" "Well, I am going to the police station for questioning because I was in the protest and a huge part of it. I love you guys and I will call you back and explain everything." Her uncle said, " You might want to call Wally, while he won't admit it he is worried sick about you." "I will call him soon."

She called Wally and said " I am alright Wally. I am being brought to the police station for questioning. I hope you don't mind being mentioned." "I don't Star, I am glad you finally stood up for yourself. I was just worried. But I am glad you made some friends that I will stick through thick and thin." "Wow Wally, saying super corny and wise stuff is not your forte. Is Artemis helping you with that." With a super loving tone Wally said " Yes, I love my Spitfire. I hope to find someone that you love and will always be there for you." "Me too. Well bye, Wally." "Bye Star."

I checked my phone and my parents didn't call. Instead, I just got call voicemail from Ida (Sam's grandma) saying "Are you alright, Sam and the others too. I saw the news. I am glad you guys busted the A-List." and Tucker's parents texting "We wish we could be there for all of you guys. We absolutely couldn't miss work even though we wanted to." My parents didn't even call or text. Hell, even Aunt Alicia texted me saying "I saw the protest. I hope you are alright and you made the right choice about the protest. I know you are a good boy and will do whatever to protect Amity Park because you have a good head on your shoulder. You hunt ghosts in a disguise then you even fight in your normal body. I am proud of."

I thought My Aunt knows about the Phantom! Shit…(Language!)shiitake mushrooms! Captain America gave his famous line "Language" in my head. Am I finally losing it? Right as soon as I thought that though we arrived at the police station. We were all led to different rooms for questioning. Two officers came in to question me. Their names were Smith and Garcia.

They asked me what happened so I told them. "Star Waller was in the A-List for a long time. She had seen most of what the A-List did to people. She broke down in front of me about two weeks ago and told me she didn't want to be in the A-List anymore. So I comforted her. Then she came up with a plan to take down the A-List once and for all. So she came up with the plan for the protest. She got the video confession of everyone confession. I was just there so the "nerds" and "losers" knew she was not tricking them. That is because the A-List will kick out and humiliate you for hanging out with a "loser". So it was dangerous to be with a "loser".

When we told Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, Sam was suspicious at first but came around. Tucker got footage of the bullying and blackmail and witness testaments. So he turned the video into the news. Sam supplied the money and badges and protest for us. Jazz came along for most support and writing her paper. Since she is in college. We were protesting for a while then something happened. Then it was a blur when the person punched the A-List, Lancer ran away."

The officers thanked me for my corporation and said that our court date was four weeks from now. Star gave her files from the A-List to the police. She will right after she leaves give the book anonymously to the police. All the sudden after we were almost done with our questioning commotion started. The police brought in... Principal Ishimaya?!

Turns out she knew about the bullying but couldn't do much. She is a single mother and worked two jobs to make ends meet. When she confronted Dash and Paulina she was blackmailed. They got ahold of her bank account and threatened to take her daughter's college fund and make sure she couldn't find another job. As much as she thought it was unfair she had to protect her daughter. So she ignored them. She knew it was wrong but she had to. She said she was sorry.

She wasn't at the protest because the A-List hired guards to keep her in the house. So when they were distracted she called the police to arrest them and pick her up for questioning. She wanted to confess when she had a chance to not lose her job. She said, "I hope you realize that you guys you can forgive me."

Turns out the person who snapped was Brian Churchfield the manager of Nasty Burger. Tucker's parents came worried about Tucker mostly the only reason they couldn't come was that they also a had an office job that was heavily tied to the A-Listers, they were having financial problems so finding another job wasn't really an option. Sam's parents were furious that a lady was in a protest. Even though her mother has been in a few. Personally, I think they just don't like Sam's justice-seeking passion. Her Grandmother would have enjoyed her protest but she was far too old to go. Star's parents were an odd mixture of worried and disappointed. I think that may have been because now she couldn't be protected by popularity.

My parents were the worst. They were just disappointed in both of us, especially me. I am sure that was because I am not the genius who was there to explore and record findings. I was there saving and helping people. They also praised Jazz for her bravery but not mine. They said one thing that hurt me deeply "Why can't behave like Jazz?" Jazz was shocked and sad. I said "I am not Jazz! I try with grades but you never notice unless they are bad. I am not your favorite, I am a kid that is hurt, needs love but most of all, a kid who learned how to live without you guys. You left Jazz to raise me, you never were there when I needed you most. Even on the holidays, you guys don't notice us, just fight over Santa. Ma- Mom why do even care about him. We all know he is probably fake except for Dad. So you don't have a right to be disappointed or compare me. You guys know nothing about me."

I stormed off home to cool off. How can words hurt so much?


	7. Aunt Alicia's Story

**I am so sorry this took so long to write. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

I went home steaming mad. They only notice me when I am in trouble! While I was upset and pitying myself I remembered the text message that Aunt Alicia sent me. So when my parents walked into the house I left a note for Jazz saying I would be at Tucker's house. I texted him to cover for me. I transformed and flew as my parents were coming up the stairs.

I was worried. Would she tell anyone my secret? Like my parents, they worried me. They were very obsessed with ghosts. I don't believe that they would accept me for being half-ghost. They would either dissect me or remove my ghost half. If they remove my ghost half they would take away half of me, and I would be the helpless bullied kid again. Also most importantly they could and would cause Dan to exist.

Then there is the GIW. They are crazy. They are a government organization that wants to exterminate all ghosts and preform "very painful experiments." They are even crazier than my parents because I am sure they know that ghosts can feel pain, they just say that they don't. Aunt Alicia can't tell anyone otherwise I am dead. I hope she understands, she would do anything to help her sister, can she put that aside for my safety?

As I was flying to her remote cabin in Arkansas. All I could hope that she wouldn't tell my parents, She adores my mom and would have a hard time keeping a secret from her. So worrying my head off I landed in front of her house. I knocked on the door and said: "Aunt Alicia, it's me, Danny." She said, "Come in."

I walked inside her house and asked: "How did you find out?" " I have a lot of time to think in the middle of nowhere." I said "Please don't tell M-mom. I am not sure she could look past a ghost. Let alone Phantom." Aunt Alicia said something that forever changed my opinion of her. She said "sit down" gesturing me to sit down on the couch in her living room.

" I know why I can't tell her. Ever since she married your father I swear that she has become even more obsessed with ghosts. She also has become even more ruthless. It scares me, I want her to be her old self again. The one who wondered if ghosts were not all evil. That isn't probably going to happen anytime soon. I do have to warn you, your Mom told me that she was working for a dangerous group to take down ghosts. I will always be there for a place to hide out or just to talk." I asked "How did you find out?' She replied " Maddie told me about the portal and everything started coming together. I mean you and Phantom look very alike. Same body shape and hairstyle, along with your faces being identical." I said "I still wonder how only three found out. Thank you for being there. I have to come back to my curfew." Aunt Alicia said, "Who is the others?" I said "Star Waller, the girl who helped with the protest. Jazz saw me transform." Aunt Alicia replied, "bye I hope you can have some peace for a while." "Me too."

As I was flying home worry was coming over me. What did Aunt Alicia mean by " a dangerous group to take down ghosts"? I think that means that they are working with the GIW. The crisp early spring air blew across my face and I thought. I should visit Star and see how she is doing. When I reached Amity Park and went to the front door and came in. My parents were working on their new invention and didn't even notice me. As always, as I was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat Jazz walked up to me and said: "Danny where were you, I was worried." I said, "Aunt Alicia found out my secret and I had to make sure she didn't tell anyone." Jazz looked stunned and said, " She found out because of noticing details." Jazz said, "Is she telling?" I said "Nope." "Thank Clockwork!" She exclaimed.

After looking in the fridge and finding nothing to eat. I said "I am going to check on Star. And ask if she wants some Nasty Burger. Do you want anything?" She said "Nope I have pizza on the way. Thanks anyway. By the way, I am so proud of you." I smiled and said "Jazz I know you feel guilty over what our parents said. Don't be and thank you I am proud of you too." I ran up to fly away and texted Star "Do you want anything from Nasty Burger?" She replied back with " A medium bacon cheeseburger and a small chocolate shake." I flew out my window and flew towards Nasty Burger. I also texted the rest of Team Phantom and said: "What do you want from Nasty Burger?" I got their usual orders Tucker and "A Mighty Bacon Burger and large chocolate shake" and Sam " A Tufo melt with a Soy Strawberry Shake." I got a large bacon cheeseburger and a small chocolate shake.

I got them and dropped them off. Then I headed over to Star's to check-in and bring food. I don't know why I want to visit her so bad. I could have called but I just wanted to see her.

**Cliffhanger!**


	8. Bonding and Growing Closer

**Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

I dropped off Tucker's order first since it was closer. He asked me "Why was I covering for you?" I said, "Aunt Alicia found out my secret." Tucker said " The one that is loyal to Mrs. Fenton no matter what? Dammit, dude!" "It is fine. She isn't going to tell. She put my safety above that." Tuck said, "Thank Clockwork!" Can you text Sam and say that Aunt Alicia knows my secret and isn't going to tell and I will be dropping off her food." Tucker replied, "Sure dude." I yelled "Thanks!" as I was flying away as fast as I could since the food was getting cold.

I got to Sam's house and she was about ready to burst. She exclaimed, "What did Tucker by your Aunt Alicia knowing your secret?" I said "Just what you said, Aunt Alicia found out my secret identity on her own. She won't tell, she understands what that would do." Sam said "Thank Clockwork. Thank you for the food. Going to see Star?" I said "Yeah." Sam said "Have fun. You need more of that." "I will."

I flew in the March air to my family's old mansion from the time that we got rich because the GIW bought Fenton Works. Turns out that was a disaster in the making, Agent K and O decided it was a good idea to get rid of all ghosts by destroying the Ghost Zone which is the flipside of Earth. That means Earth would have gone with it. I had to save the day by destroying the missile. The thing was I was acting like a brat because of my family money. I was actually a billionaire at the time before that. I was ignoring my friends Sam and Tuck because I wanted to run away from being a superhero. They were the ones trying to keep me being Phantom and not a brat.

I did learn a sad truth that day, once you become a hero, even just to protect your friends and family you can't ever go back. What was I talking about again? Oh right, Star's family bought that mansion. Which unfortunately is right next to Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. That worries me, especially if Vlad finds out that she is a part of Team Phantom.

I landed on Star's balcony. I saw her bundled up on her chair in a fuzzy light gray blanket. I walked up to her and asked her "What are you doing in this cold weather?" She turned and said "Thinking about today." I said, "Did you turn it the book that reminds me of the Burn Book in Mean Girls." Star smiled at me and said, "Yes, and that was Paulina's inspiration." I said "That must be why she seems like Regina George. Well, Sam and Jazz were right, Paulina is a Regina George. Here is the food that you ordered." Star chuckled at my Regina George comment. I scratched the back of my neck and asked: "Can I stay here and finish my food?" She grinned and said "Sure. Sit down" She gestured to the chair right next to hers. I transformed into my human form, took off my backpack that was carrying the food, and sat down.

We started eating and Star offhandedly mentioned "Val called me. She asked if I was alright and everyone else." I asked, "How is she doing?" Star said, "She is doing fine." A few minutes later I said "I will email you the ghost files right now. You should have access to them. By the way, be careful Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmus aka The Wisconsin Ghost. He is manipulative and creepy and likes to use me and my friends whenever he can." Star said "Most of my good friends and family are superheroes. I know how to protect myself from creepy villains. I knew I never liked Masters for a reason." I grinned and laughed at that last comment.

We sat in silence for a while. Then Star broke the silence " We know hardly anything about each other, I think maybe we should open up about the small and the big things? You don't have to if you don't want to." Something about the look in her eyes made me say "Sure." She said, " What is your favorite color?" I said " Blue." Star asked, "Why?" I said "It reminds me of the simpler days of not being the hero, not worrying about being caught and have a vivisection done on me. What is your favorite color?" " My favorite color is yellow." I said, "Why?" "Yellow is my favorite color because it means joy and idealism at etc which represents my family in the Justice League perfectly. It also represents you Danny, your hope for the future and seeing the best in people even though it is a dangerous thing to do in the superhero world. " That answer warmed my heart, Star is so kind and hopeful even though I am sure she has seen some stuff.

I asked her "So you have a family in the Justice League?" Star got a panicked expression and said "Crap! You can't tell anyone I said that. " I said " I won't tell even Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Cross my heart and hope to die." Her cheeks had a slight pink tinge from the cold and she smiled at my childish promise. "Yes, I have a superhero family. They have seen tragedy yet still fight for the people who can't fight. I worry that one of them won't come home. Yet I know that I can't stop them, so might as well join them. I am working on a costume and a name. I am thinking of Shadow. Do you like it?"

I said "Wow that must be hard worrying. I love the name but why do you want to fight? Once you jump in you can't stop." She said " I want to give hope to people but most importantly I want to want to fight alongside my family and maybe keep them safe. There are some things that the police can't do. That is where they come in. They keep the Earth safe from dangerous criminals and invaders." That answer told me she would be a hero that understands what she is doing. She wants to keep and help her family stay safe above all else. I said, " You will be an amazing hero." She blushed and smiled her beautiful smile at my compliment.

I asked her " What is like to have a superhero family?" She smiled and said " Well it is crazy. I became friends with Robin because my family was close to him. He is a little crazy, I mean he and Kid Flash got banned from many Walmarts. How they did that still makes no sense. I mean it is freaking Walmart. They are crazy but also do very normal things. I have seen them have picnics with all the League members and their partners and families. I wouldn't trade it for the world. While horrible at times these moments makes everyone so much closer. It is just so nice to talk to people that either understands being a superhero or being a family member of a superhero."

I said "That seems wonderful. It reminds me of Team Phantom." Star asked "Jazz, Tucker, and Sam?" I said "And now you. And my aunt who figured out my secret identity." She looked a little shocked and said "When did she find out? She is quite smart, most people wouldn't able to figure it out on their own." I said "She found out or least told me she knew today. I went to visit her today. And yes she is a smart person alright."

I asked Star " So how do you relax after a hard day of school?" She said, " I will watch Seinfeld or Friends after a hard day of school." I smiled and said " Me, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker watch a bit of Friends and then the Arrow. Do you want to join us?" Star laughed and said "Of crouse! I want to see how they portrayed Green Arrow. I might have blackmail."

Star asked me " So how did ghosts suddenly appear out of nowhere and how did the portal cause your powers?" I said "The portal that my parents built didn't work so when I brought Sam and Tucker down to see the portal my parents built in the basement, Sam said that I should go in the portal to get a picture and see a pathway into a new world. I thought it was a good idea. Stupid right? Star commented and said "Kid Flash made the same lab accident that gave Flash his powers that involved chemicals and lighting so he could get powers. That is nothing." I was a little stunned and said "Well that makes me feel so better. So anyway I was going into the portal with a white hazmat suit with black accents and a huge sticker of my father on the jumpsuit. Sam stopped me and said took off the sticker off my jumpsuit and put the DP logo on my jumpsuit saying that it represents the going into the Ghost Zone. So I walked into the portal looking around and then I tripped on some wires on pushed the on button. Turns out those idiots probably my father put the on button in the freaking portal. So I screaming in unimaginable pain that half killed me I stumbled out of the portal as Phantom."

Star uttered with a horror-filled face "That sounds horrible!" Then her face became more considered and said: "You seem more frustrated with your parents more than usual, what happened?" My face fell and silent tears streamed down my face, I tried to stop them but Star said "Let it all out. It is more than okay to cry." As I started to cry with sadness that I didn't know I had and she hugged me tightly in her arms. I sobbed violently on her shoulder and her running her hands through my hair saying sweet nothings in my ear. Those moments in her arms I felt so loved and safe. I never wanted to let go but alas I ran out of tears after about a half-hour of sobbing and I had to get up. Star softly said, " I am getting you a blanket from my room." I tried to argue but she said: "Look you are shivering you need it." She walked into her room and got me a bright red fuzzy blanket. I blushed and said "Oh I am so sorry!" as I tried to wipe off my tears from her shirt. She smiled and said, "Don't be sorry, I don't mind one bit."

So after a few minutes, she asked me " If you don't want to talk about it that is okay but if you want to talk I will be here." I smiled with a shaky smile and said "That would be nice. So today after the police questioned us about the protest my parents picked me and Jazz up. What was heartbreaking is that they were mad at only me. They said the fateful words Why can't you behave more like Jazz? That broke my heart. I am not the genius that my family wants but they can't accept that isn't me. That is Jazz. To top it all off my parents haven't been there in quite a long time. While I am sure they care, their existence is all about only ghosts. So while they prefer Jazz they left her to raise me.

So Jazz's childhood was thrown away to give me a childhood. And while she did her best, in the end, we had many nights crying in each other's arms because I didn't go to my parents for nightmares. We both starved sometimes because they forgot to give us money for food. So take matters into my own hands. I made money becoming the writer Dan Knight. The reason that I took on that name is that no one who buy anything written by a kid with freaky nutcase parents. No one would buy anything that a Fenton made. Even at eight, I understood that. That is the biggest reason I was bullied and my parents never noticed that I was coming home hungry and with bruises. Only Jazz did. So the only time they really noticed me was when I had bad grades. It is so nice to let out my problems and create stories and escape reality. Only Jazz, Sam and Tucker know, and that is only because Sam and Tucker connected the dots."

Star said "Wow I am not really surprised you are Dan Knight. Your childhood stories and painful memories are starting to line up. I really relate to some of your books, I enjoy each one though. Plus I have something to tell you, I am Mercury Drew. I enjoyed writing mysteries and I didn't want to be recognized so I could stay popular and not be caught I came up with a pen name." She gave off a bitter laugh and said "Wow I can't believe we both are billionaires and no one else except a few knows. It is kinda ironic, both of us are not popular with Amity Park at the moment, yet our author alter egos are really popular in our town."

I said " Yeah it is ironic. Cool! You are one of my favorite writers. Your books are very well written and so easy to get lost in. Also, I loved your book about a superhero. It felt so real. Which you having family in Justice League it makes sense you would be knowledgeable on the subject." I asked Star "So what is your relationship with your parents if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled and said "I don't mind at all. So my parents aren't the best parents ever. They are super busy keeping my family rich by working all day and that is their whole life. So there is no time for me. It started when they moved from Keystone city to Amity Park, they buried themselves in work and forgot about raising me. I had to learn how to fend for myself, luckily my Mom got me a babysitter that taught me how to live on my own."

"Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were more like parents to me than my own parents. Wally is like the older brother I never had. They are the only biological family to make the cut for my family. I do somewhat understand what you are going through with your parents. I hope you finding a loving family complete with parents biological or not." I smiled sadly at her and said: "I hope so too." We sat in silence for a few minutes. The cool breeze nipped at our faces as we were wrapped in our blankets sitting side by side. I was so happy at this moment.

As I was going ask Star a question, but then I heard footsteps coming towards Star's room. Star said "Turn invisible, please. And don't leave, please." Her mother and father walked in her room and her mother said "Why are you still outside? You need to go into your room and go asleep." Star's parents had a worried face on and Star said "I am outside because the fresh air is so nice and smells amazing. I will come in now. Thanks." They said, "You are welcome."

When they left Star said, "Danny please come into my room for a while." I stood up and held the door for her and she smiled and "Thanks, Danny." After I walked into her room. The colors were dark gray on the walls and orange trim. There was orange and gray furniture. There was a Humpty Dumpty poster on her wall. She patted her hand on her bed motioning me to sit down. Her bed had a light gray comforter with orange decorative pillows on her bed. I sat down on her bed where she motioned me to sit.

After several minutes Star said "So do you have allies in the Ghost Zone? What is your relationship with your enemies?" I said "I do have allies. So I have Frostbite from the Far Frozen, who basically worships me because I locked up and defeating Parah Dark. There is Dora that is a ruler of a kingdom that used to be stuck in the Middle Ages. I also have Clockwork who is the Master of Time, Pandora, yes the one that has Pandora's Box. My relationship with my enemies is odd. I am actually the Prince of the Ghost Zone. When I am eighteen I have to take over the ruling of the Ghost Zone. My enemies respect me but they mostly fight me because they are bored or feel like fighting."

Star said "Wow you are in line for the throne for the Ghost Zone! Is that because you defeated Pariah Dark?" "Yep." For a few minutes, I and she stayed silent. Then I said, "So what was your relationship like with the A-List?" She said "Well to put it bluntly it was abusive. Emotionally to be more specific. They would say mean and hurtful words for no reason." I said " Well that must have sucked. Well, at least you have us now."

It was now 10 pm. I said "Crap, I miss my curfew. I need to get home!" I hugged Star all the sudden. She stiffened for a second then hugged me back that hug felt so right. She said "Goodnight. See you tomorrow." I said, "See you tomorrow too." I flew out her sliding glass door and flew home. I texted Jazz saying " I am coming home. Sorry I got sidetracked with Star." Jazz texted " I hope you had a good time. I am in bed, so goodnight. Love you." I texted "I did, love you too." I had a smile on my face when I got inside my room. I got ready for bed and fell asleep the minute that my head hit the pillow.


	9. Back at School

**I will be off the internet more for a while. I will write whenever I can. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**PS I updated Chapter One and Two on the 5th of July 2019.**

**A/N Updated on the 18th of July 2019**

My Ghost Sense woke me up at 3:30. I flew out of my bedroom window to find the ghost that woke me up from my wonderful sleep. Flying around to halfway to the park where I felt where the ghost was. You see my Ghost Sense got updated from when I first got my ghost half. You see how I can sense ghosts from a few miles away and sense which ghost it is just by the feel of the ecto signature. Skulker was the one I felt. With him, I felt a smell of gunpowder and forest.

As an ectoblast flew past my head I got snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the fight on hand. Shaking my head SKulker said, "Whelp, you are going to be a pelt on my wall or a comforter on my bed, I don't know which yet!" I said "Really last week it was a rug in front of your fireplace. Make up your mind already!" He got mad and used a hand to shoot it at me. I dodged it and it came back and snapped back on his armor. I said "Losing your touch!" as I started to wear him out. You see I can't use the thermos on a ghost until they are somewhat worn down because one it isn't fast enough and two I have to charge it with extra energy to get it to work.

I ripped off the hand that flew off and crumpled it and punched him in the chest. He grabbed me with his good hand on my head and threw me towards the Nasty Burger. I turned intangible just at the right second and phased through the building. Thank God I didn't cause any more property damage. Amity Park hasn't been happy at all with any of my past damage. Even more than most town responding to any other hero. I think it is because I am a ghost. To put it simply they are more afraid of me because of the Fenton's and the GIW. Also because of them, I am dead. Which is half true because I am half dead. Still, ghosts are human but dead. Why can't people look past powers or death and see the person?

I flew out of Nasty Burger to continue fighting Skulker. I flew really fast and ripped off the head of his armor and grabbed the real Skulker which is just a huge blob. I opened the "Fenton Thermos" and put him in the Thermos. I flew back to my house in one minute. I phased into the lab to release him back into the Ghost Zone.

I flew up and finally got back to bed. I fell right back asleep. At 6:30 Jazz was yelling " Danny get up! Time for school!" I slowly got up from my bed. I sluggishly walked towards my dresser and got a dark red baggy long sleeve t-shirt that is the color of blood to cover blood so it would hide it if I bleed and dark black skinny jeans. I also had black combat boots with neon green laces. Bleary-eyed I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I grabbed my phone and checked my notifications. In the group chat everyone send "Good Morning. How are you?" I responded "Good morning and I am fine. How are you guys?" They were saying " I am good, Danny." I jumped into the hot shower and felt my muscles start to relax. I washed all the dirt off me from the ghost fight earlier this morning. I got out of the shower, dried off my hair and walked downstairs to eat.

Walking down the stairs I was down on time for once. I got myself cereal and sat down and poured the milk. My parents were in the kitchen working on Ghost Weapons. My mom looked up and said, "Good morning Danny." I said "Good morning Ma-mom." She looked a little shocked that I almost slipped up on her name. Jazz walked up to me and hugged me and said "Good morning little brother." I said "Good morning sis." My mom said, "Danny we need to talk."

I said "About what? Yesterday?" My Mom said "I miss the boy you were before this whole mess. My little boy who never argued with us or yelled." I glared and said "The kid that was shoved to lockers and was so scared of other people? Never had much support, except for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Jazz is and was more like a mother than you. Why do you want the child back and already gave up on being treated normally because my parents were the crackpot ghost hunters? Did you know that is why I started to get bullied? Me and Jazz have to deal with bullies because of your jobs. So that boy isn't coming back."

My Dad said "Don't talk to your mother like that! You need to treat her with respect." I said "I just said what I felt and told you a huge part of my childhood. How is that disrespectful?" They were silent. Jazz start yelling and said "Seriously! You guys are always in the lab not raising or paying attention to Danny at all and me a minimal amount. Why? I was the one to raise him and you guys weren't even there! Don't you DARE to talk to us like that." She stormed off and offered to drive me. I said "No thanks, Thank you though." She said, "You're welcome little brother."

I ran out the door and everyone met me at my house and we walked to school. I had a frustrated face on. Star asked me, "What is wrong, Danny?" I said "My parents were being so annoying. They were talking about how I should never argue or yell at them because they are my parents. That was in response to the fact that I lost my cool with them yesterday because they were comparing me to Jazz again. They were furious when I talked back. Jazz yelled at them and I walked out of the house." Everyone looked at me and Star hugged me. I hugged her back and everyone got into a group hug.

Sam said "Well we have wondered if your parents did notice what was happening. Well on the bright side you have a family with us. Tucker's parents adore you and my Grandma does too. Then there is our amazing awesomeness that will be there for you." I smiled and chuckled saying "Thank you." Tucker said "Yeah dude. I am not the best with emotions but I will always be there for you." Star said, "As much as I am adoring the sappiness, we need to start heading to school."

We started to walk to school. Once we got to school we were shocked. There were police officers everywhere. We walked up to them guarding the front of the fence and Tucker asked: "What is going on?" The officers whose names were Malloy and Reed (The author wants to troll She found this quite humorous.) said "Since a protest went wrong yesterday there will be police officers to watch the students. In case something happens. Now can we check your bags?"

All of us put our backpacks on the table and waited as they looked through them. All our school stuff was checked and approved including my Fenton Thermos. We were let through the gate into the school. All the A-List was somehow their after how badly the protest went for them. Paulina had a black eye that was covered in makeup but very obvious. Dash had a black and eye, few bruises and a broken nose the same with Kwan.

When the bell rang to tell us in the school we found out that there were a few more police officers in the building. We were getting our books out of our lockers and walking to our first class that just happens to be English which was taught by Mr. Lancer. Oh, joy. I sensed a disaster coming.

And oh boy was I right! Mr. Lancer was trying to make me and the rest of my friends lives a living hell. He repeatedly called on us to make us answer questions. And whenever we got an answer wrong our grade was brought down five percent. Yeah, class sucked and that wasn't even the end of it. He gave tried to give even more special treatment to the A-Listers. Of course, it was harder to do that because the police occasionally pop in to check in on the class. Especially with that anonymous tip (The real-life version of the Burn Book)that Star gave them about the A-Listers.

Dash with the rest of the A-List walked up to our group at our desks and said: "Hey Fen-turd and the rest of your pathetic friends!" We all had a "really?" look on our face. I mean at this point all of us had thick skin, this was nothing. Star said "You just complimented us because you will want to be "losers" when you become an adult." Dash looked defeated that he hadn't got a rise out of us. Dash and the rest of the A-Listers walked away. Then Paulina came up to us and said "You guys are in a world of hurt. You will be hearing from us very soon." Sam said "Blackmail and Threating citizens. Tsk. tsk, this case is not looking good for you." Paulina's mouth dropped open like a fish stunned she finally said: "I will win Goth Freak."

We all thought 'Nah. We won't even have to use a lot of money to have an easy case." The bell rang and we had our next class. We had all our classes together even Star because Tucker hacked into the school system and got us the same classes. That was only because of the craziness of being a hero and fighting ghosts. To not arouse suspicion too much we have different electives.

So then there was PE, the hell of any nerd, geek or loser alike. Coach Tesslaff was loyal to the A-List to no end. So all of us thought "Oh shit. Why us Lord?" We all got changed in our respective locker rooms and came out into the gym. Tesslaff was yelling saying "We are going to be playing dodgeball!" Oh no, why dodgeball, it is a nightmare. All of us had the same face on and Coach Tesslaff started calling out the teams.

In the end, the unpopular kids and the popular were pitted together. Tesslaff said "Fight well, every time you get hit you will lose five percent of your grade. After you hit somebody or grab the ball you gain five points." We had the face "Game on!" So we fought with all our might until only Team Phantom where the only ones still standing on our side and only Kwan and Dash were on the popular side so all of us sent a silent message to throw all our balls at the same time at them. We all threw them before they could react.

Then finally it was lunchtime. Finally! So we got our food which looked awfully suspicious and looked like gray slosh so we decided I would go get Nasty Burger for every one real quick. I ran to the bathroom and transformed into Phantom and flew off. I got to Nasty Burger in two minutes and ordered the same meal that everyone got last night. Once it was done I put them in a backpack and flew back to school. I got there in two minutes and ran back to the cafeteria and gave them all the food.

Tucker exclaimed: "Sweet glorious meat that isn't gray or slop!" We all chuckled at his speech. Then Valerie walked over to our lunch table and said "Hey Star! Hey guys! How are you doing? Can I sit at your table?" Star said "Sure!" She sat down and cried "Thank you, I was too close to the A-List and Nathan is still obsessed with me." Sam said "Is that is 100th proposal? The sign had so many lights on it along with paper flowers, roses, and candles. This time I bet it will burst into flames!" As Tucker was saying "Actually is his 104 p…" Sure enough, it burst into flames from all the lights on it and the candle fell over. Nathan started running around like a headless chicken screaming "Help!"

I ran over with the fire extinguisher from our table and put out the fire. Of course, ran over to check on the situation as the rest of Team Phantom and Valerie walked over to where I was. Mr. Lancer asked what happened and a few police officers walked up along with Principal Ishyama to see what was happening. He bellowed "What happened here?" I said, "Nathan's proposal to Valerie lit on fire." Since the police and the principal were there Mr. Lancer had to act fairly so he didn't punish me and instead punished Nathan.

So we had a few more classes like History and Math. Then we had each of our electives Sam's was Poetry and Writing, Tucker's was Computers, Star's was Writing and mine Mine was Mechanical Engineering. Then we were finally done with school for the day. This day was horrible but at least we couldn't be shoved into lockers because of the police everywhere. Then my ghost scene went off and Team Phantom looked at each other and ran off.

We found out it was a small ectopuss we defeated it quickly and said "Hey Jazz invented us all back to her apartment to watch some cheesy or horror movies. Want to come?" Sam said, "I can't believe I am saying this but I am down for cheesy movies." Tucker and Star said "I would like that. So when is it?" I said "Right now. Let's go if you guys are ready." "We are ready."

We got there and started talking. Jazz said "I am glad you guys are safe. Now, let's watch some movies and put off homework." Cheers of whoop came for us have we watched some cheesy old movies. Me and Star sat next to each other and it was heaven. Turns out both of us like musicals far too much. She said, "Uncle Barry adores them and said that they fix everything." I said, " Yeah me and Jazz watched them together whenever we were missing our parents or being bullied relentlessly." We both had a blast after being the last ones awake I fell asleep on Star's shoulder. Then we both woke up to holding each other and Sam, Tucker and Jazz taking pictures chuckling. We blushed and pulled apart. Jazz said, "I got you guys an excused absence to get your homework done and catch up on school." Tears started flowing down my face and I said: "How?" She said "I have my connections. All you guys need to raise your grades. I will be there to help." I hugged and said, "You are the best!" She teased and said, "Don't ever forget it."

The rest of the day was relaxing and we finished everything. Whoop. We fell back asleep and woke up to go to school.


	10. Becoming Tougher as Team Phantom

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy and please review! I hope to start another story soon. Frist, I will edit this whole story. If you guys have any suggestions please PM them to me. I appreciate the feedback. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

On the 14th of March, we all started to get ready for the trial. So after school, we went to Sam's home to write our testimonies. So we went into her room that had dark purple walls with dark red curtains and red bed sheets with black furniture. Her walls were covered in posters. Her room was messy too.

So we settled down and got to work. So we told our story about encounters with the A-List, how I and Tucker got shoved into lockers and called names and Sam was just called names relentlessly by Paulina mostly. Jazz talked to all of us about how she was objectified by Dash at the end of Freshman Year for the rest of Team Phantom. I started remembering that event. While no one else believed her except for us Dash became extra pervert like, she told him to stop she smacked her butt and pinned her up against the lockers or anywhere there was no camera. We didn't hear when I accidentally saw them as Phantom while fighting Kitty and Johnny 13. I saw her looking upset and then Dash forcing himself on her.

I saw red when I saw that. I flew up to him and said "Hey! She doesn't look like she is enjoying it, get off now!" Dash said, "Shut it Phantom, you are just jealous because your best bud got her first." I was dumbfounded after I remembered that he didn't know we were related I thought "Does he think he is all that? I mean we haven't talked ever and I wasn't that type of person thanks to Jazz." I said " I am not an asshole like you. I care that she is not happy and doesn't like you. So get off or I punch you." He didn't and I said, "You asked for it." After that, he wasn't as much of a Phantom fan.

I snapped out of my trance when Star said " I am not surprised at all. He isn't respectful to the other gender. He thinks they are an accessory and a thing to look at. I would say I am sorry but I know that probably won't be the best thing to say." Jazz said, "Thank you." Star wrote and told how she was emotionally abused and said why she joined the A-List because of Wally and why he was bullied then she released that they were even worse than the common bully and had to stop them.

So after about 7 hours, it was midnight and we finally finished our testimonies for court. We collapsed and fell asleep. We all woke up to Sam's parents bursting in. They were shocked and said, "Why are your friends here?" Sam said, "To work on our testimonies for the court case for the protest." Sam's parents said, "The one that made you unladylike?" Sam said "Mother I have seen your protest before. You are just a huge hypocrite!" Sam's mother said, "How dare you disrespect me like that!" Sam yelled "I dare! I am a woman and a lady, you think a lady has to be submissive. They don't, they just have to, just to be kind and just without an ulterior motive. I am that, unlike you." Sam mother screamed, "Out you little wrench and with your horrid friends!" Sam said "Gladly!"

Sam's Grandma Ida came out and said: "Hello, nice to meet you Star." Star smiled and said "Yes I am Star. Nice to meet…" She said, "Call me Grandma Ida, you are now a part of the family." Star said "Thank you. That means a lot." Star hugged Grandma Ida when she opened her arms out to her. Sam said "As much as I would love to stay with you Grandma Ida, I better leave before I cause another fight. Do you guys want breakfast at Nasty Burger?" We all said "Yeah." Sam asked, "Do you feel like coming with us?" Grandma Ida said "Nope darling. You guys have fun though."

So we all walked out the door and headed to Nasty Burger. Sam said after a few seconds "Sorry about my parents." Star said "Well most of us have parents that are not good at it. It is fine." Sam laughed and said "At least Tucker has good parents and I have a good grandma that has adopted us. Wow by the way Star we are going to have to be introduced to Tucker's parents." We all had grins plastered on our faces as we walked towards Nasty Burger.

We got into Nasty Burger and we saw Valerie working at the counter. Star ordered biscuits and gravy. I got an egg sandwich along with Jazz and Sam got biscuits and gravy and Tucker got a sausage meal. Valerie said, "Hello guys I hope you are doing well since you are up at 6:30 am." Star said " Yep. Just walking around early." Valerie said, "Well have a good morning!"

So after we finished eating, Tucker said: "Why don't we go on a walk?" We all agreed that sounded like a good idea so we went in the cool early morning air. After a while Star said "We need a Team to fight ghosts. We need to get suits and masks to hide our identities. Everyone in?" Jazz said, "I would like one suit for emergencies." Tuck said "Me too. I love the idea." Sam said "I would like one and if it is okay with Danny I would like to be apart of the fighting all the time. Danny, you work yourself ragged and I think I have what it takes."

Star then said " I was planning on becoming a superhero called Shadow. So if like the idea Danny and Sam, me and Sam could alternate ghost hunting and therefore give all of us more time to study and to get to be teens." I said " I am scared that you guys will get hurt. You guys will have to have really good weapons and good training. Can you guys do that?" We both looked at each other and said "Yes." I turned to Jazz and Tucker and said: "Should we go start training?" Jazz said, "We need to start making the suits and weapons. Why don't we do that first? Plus Danny it might be time to get an updated suit." I said, "Yeah the fangirls are happy with the hazmat suit, too much but it isn't the best for fighting."

So we all went to Star's house to work on all our suits since Sam's parents were probably were still fuming. We decided that we would use kevlar to make it bulletproof and put Specter Deflector technology keep ghosts from overshadowing or getting a hit on us without shocking them but put mine and Danielle's ecto signature in it. We also put a few weapons on the suit. Like the repulsors on Iron Man but they were built for ghosts. I got a suit that was black with white and neon green accents. Sam's was black and had purple and neon green with a domino mask. Then Star had a black suit with a cowl and with neon green and she had a red belt. Jazz just used the Fenton Peeler because she loved it. We did take it apart and built her another just in case our parents even crazier and decided to blow it up because it was "stolen" by Phantom. Tucker got a mustard yellow and red suit with an ecto green accent. But of course, we updated it to make it better. Now everything was Phantom Tech also the suits except for mine came out of a bracelet each wore. Each was black with ecto green on them.

I couldn't stop thinking about Danielle, I wanted to give her a home but I didn't have enough resources. I was only 16 and had no way to get custody of her. Plus there was Vlad, she had to run all the time to not be tracked and barely can ever visit me. Star saw my troubled expression and asked: "What's wrong?" I said "I am worried about Danielle. She is running around the world and I can't help her." She asked me "Why can't you help her. Maybe I will find a solution talking to us."

I said " Well I would take her in but my house is way too dangerous for her because of my parents and their ghost defenses. Then I am not sure I could ever get legal custody of her, especially with my grades. The money I would be no problem. I am only 16." Star said "I can see that point and see why you let her run. Maybe give her a home in the Ghost Zone in the castle. You will be able to keep her safe yet no legal problems." I said in pure joy "That is perfect! Thank you!" I hugged her and jumped up and down. She smiled and laughed her beautiful laugh. I suddenly forgot about everyone else in the room, just me and her.

Once we stopped everyone gave us smirks and me and her face turned bright red. I think life is going well for now but I think it is going to all crash down on me when my guard is down. Tucker said, " I can use my ghost tracking app to try to find her." I said, "Can you please do that?" He said, "Of course Danny." We got weapons for the suits or just to carry around. We all got a "Phantom Thermos" and a communicator that could connect wirelessly with the "Phantom Phones." It could text and send your location.

Then Sam got an ecto gun and Tucker got a collapsible ecto bow and arrow set that mimicked Green Arrow's arrows in many ways. He got the arrows because he is somehow good at

shooting arrows, we learned that when I and Tuck tried to save Sam from Prince Aragon. He also made himself a glove with his PDA in it. When it was done he said "My sweet Sharon!" as he kissed it. We all chuckled at his shenanigans. Jazz got repulsor gloves that shot out ecto beams. Finally, Star got ecto knives because apparently, she is a REALLY good shot with them. When I asked how good she threw it into a bullseye in her bathroom about 12 feet away and she hit it perfectly. Even though it flew past all our heads. Sam said, "I like her a lot!" Star grinned and I said, "I am really scared." We all laughed when I said that

We all called it a night at 8:00 pm and went home.


	11. The Court Hearing

**I am going to edit this further, but I need to use another computer. Sorry, I will do that, but in the meantime please enjoy and review. Thanks for your time and please read this story again if you don't mind. 8/20/19 **

**PS I am sorry if the court trial isn't accurate. I fixed one detail on 8/21/19**

**I added a bit to this story. Mainly the court outfits. 8/22/19**

**DaniMason**

It was now time to go to court. I woke up because Jazz played "Here Comes the Sun" at top volume at 6:30 to wake me up. I yelled "Really Jazz?" while she was rolling around on the ground with laughter. I am nervous about the court hearing and also about the ghosts. I haven't had many ghost attacks in weeks and I am scared. What is going on? Well on the bright side I am going into the Ghost Zone a day or two from now to check in on everyone. After I started getting dressed Star, Sam and Tucker arrived at our house for our comedy movie and practicing speaking in front of the court.

I ran down and said hello. Everyone said hello back. Jazz said, "Let's make breakfast." We all started to get the food out to prepare for it. Everyone was wearing hospital masks and me and Sam took our position. I put my hand in to get the food while Sam held a broom and made sure no hotdogs came out. I got out the cheese, eggs and the two types of bacon we had vegan and regular. Of course, we had rotten emergency ham and killer hot dogs trying to kill us with their scent and biting respectively. Which is the reason for the masks and broom being used. Star asked what she could do for help and I said: "Please get garlic and onion powder." Star got out the garlic and onion salt to season our scrambled eggs and Jazz started grading the cheese. Sam and Tucker cooked their respective bacon and I started the toast.

Jazz got jam and butter out. I still think toast is evil but sometimes I find it satisfying to eat the evil thing and have it suffer. But then I remember that it isn't alive and I did it for no reason. Finally, breakfast was ready and we started to eat. Then my parents came down the starts and my dad said "Made food for your parents?" I said, "No sorry, you make some or I can make some." My mom said, "Yeah make food for us you lazy ass." I was shocked and my jaw hangs open like a fish. While everyone around the table had the same expression.

Then before I could even talk Star yelled "Hey, don't you even dare! He is one of the most hard-working people you could ever meet. You wouldn't know that though since you don't see that he has done everything for you guys, he does all the chores, try to finish his homework and be bullied relentlessly. Then he still finds time to be a friend and try to get the affection of his parents who should of never of had kids because all they care about is fucking ghosts. " I blushed a bit my compliment that Star gave me and flipping off my parents and Jazz and Tucker glared at them.

Mom looked offended and had her hand on her chest and Dad was balling up his fists and aimed at Star and before I could block it Star grabbed his hand and judo flipped him and pinned him, saying "Don't mess with me." Mom tried to hit her with her bow staff/lightsaber and she grabbed the lightsaber and pinned my mother with it and said " I got self-defense lessons from a really good fighter. Don't try anything."

Both my parents had fear in their eyes. I was horrified and yelled and said "How dare you try to hurt my friend! You can treat me like crap but the minute you hurt Jazz or my friends there will be hell to pay." If this was a cartoon smoke would be coming out of my ears and my face would turn bright red. I walked up to them and said "I have connections. I can ruin your life with a snap of a finger." Star put her hand on my shoulder and said "Danny it's alright, I am not hurt and everyone is okay. Calm down." I slowed down my breathing and took huge breaths.

Star said " I have connections too. If you make me super mad, no one will dare speak your name and you will be forgotten." My parents looked like they were going to have a heart attack, their eyes were wide and breathing labored. Jazz said "Let's go upstairs. Let's leave the dishes in the dishwasher and start it." We quickly put our dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs. Tucker laughed "Danny, your parents' faces were priceless! Thanks, guys!" Sam said "Have your parents always this prone to violence. Danny, I am worried about your safety, you too Jazz. You don't live here, but they could snap."

I said "I was blinded by rage but, I think they're eyes were red. I am going to check real quick and then we will continue with our plans." I ran down the stairs and found my parents working in their lab. I hid behind a box and went invisible. Turns out I was right and their eyes were bright red. I transformed into Phantom and used the Phantom Thermos to suck the ghost out of them. I flew up the stairs and transformed back in the kitchen.

I used the function I installed to be able to talk with the ghosts inside. I demanded, "What did you want with the Fentons!" They smugly said " We did because we wanted to express their true selves. Did you know your parents are some of the most hateful people we have ever met?" I said "Working for anyone?'' "Nope." I ran up to my room and said "Hey there were ghosts in them. They said something about showing my parents true selves." Jazz said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "They are working on their own and they overshadowed our parents to show their true feelings." Star said, "Sam is completely right, living here is a danger to your life." Sam yelled "Danny please move into the Ghost Zone or something. Otherwise, you could get hurt. They are violent and one snap could change everything." Tucker said "For now we all have to get ready for court. We only have an hour to get dressed and practice." All of us yelled "Shit!" and started running to get ready. We were all running around trying to find nice outfits for the court hearing.

My outfit was a light gray blazer with tan stretch pants with a white button up and a pair of dark brown leather slip on shoes. Sam wore a black maxi skirt, a with a navy blue long sleeve wrap shirt and flats. Tucker wore black stretch pants with a navy blue button up, a black blazer and some black leather dress shoes. Jazz wore a pencil skirt and flowy floral dress shirt. Finally Star wore a messy bun with a gray blazer and pants, white button up and black dress shoes with dark red lips. How did she look so beautiful?

I said "You look good." I thought, why couldn't I talk to her all the sudden. I mean she is my friend. She smiled and said "You too." Tucker said to Sam and Jazz, "Look at those love birds, they can't even talk properly to each other." They chuckled and me and Star blushed and stuttered out "You are reading this all wrong."

Then we managed to go over what we have written. Then we rushed out of my house and went to the courthouse. Lucky Jazz could drive since it has been hard for me, Sam and Tucker to get our driver's license.

We got out of the car and got into the courtroom. We saw the jury and a few others. The A-Listers and Lancer came in handcuffs. They were led to the defense side. We got into our positions as witnesses. There was the Nasty Burger manager and Principal Ishiyama. Oddly enough the Nasty Burger manager was in handcuffs. I turned towards Star and asked, " Why is the Nasty Burger manager in handcuffs?" Star said, "He was the one who attacked the A-Listers and Mr. Lancer." I said, "Wow how did I miss that?" Star said fondly "Who knows?"

The judge banged his gavel and said "Order, order in the court." We all stood ready for the long process of figuring out what to do. It all was a blur, the lawyers asked us questions. While the A-List had good lawyers, we had better ones because of mine, Star, and Sam's money. Principal Ishiyamia also got money from us to have a great lawyer. The court hearing went great. For our protest, we were declared innocent and not at fault for the injuries.

For all their crimes which were, bullying, blackmail (physical/emotional harm.) and extortion, the A-List went to jail for twenty years and 2,000 hours of community service. Thanks to pubic demand they had to be tried as adults. Star was declared exempt from the A-List crimes and just had to give 2,000 dollars in compensation to the victims. Mr. Lancer got seven years for being an accessory to the crime and never being able to be a teacher again. The Nasty Burger manager who's name is Brian Churchfield got 6 months of jail time and community time and anger management classes.

Principal Ishimaya got probation for a year for ignoring the bullying. Everything went well and we all went to Nasty Burger to celebrate.

We all got to Nasty Burger and ordered our usuals Star's A medium bacon cheeseburger and a small chocolate shake, Tucker's mighty bacon burger and large chocolate shake, Sam's tufo melt with a soy strawberry shake, I got a large bacon cheeseburger and a small chocolate shake and Jazz got a hamburger and a cherry shake. Once we got our food we all put our hands over each other and said: "To Team Phantom."

While we got a victory that was a long time coming, still couldn't help but be worried. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. Star grabbed my hand and said "What is wrong Danny? We won, why the long face?" I looked up into her concerned face and I found myself opening up. I said "I feel like everything is wrong. We won for now but, there is a war that I have no idea what it is. Just that it is coming."

She squeezed my hand and said "Danny, there is always going to be a war to fight. The only thing you can do is to fight. But remember, we will always be there for you and we would never let fight a war alone." I smiled and knew that she was speaking the truth. I never wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to protect my family and it warmed my heart that they would be willing to fight alongside me.

Sam said, "Star is right, Team Phantom until the bitter end." Tucker and Jazz said, "Team Phantom until the bitter end." All of us put our hands on top of each other and exclaimed: "To the bitter end."


	12. A New Age

**I am sorry I haven't been on here for a while. My laptop broke and I have having to go to the library to write, plus there is school and all of that. I hope I will be on here soon. Please review and enjoy - DaniMason**

Yesterday was the court hearing. I can't believe I don't have to deal with the A-List again. I got up groggily to the sound of my alarm clock. It was now 6:30 and time for school. I walked very sluggishly to the bathroom to take a shower. I got into the bathroom and saw that Everyone had texted "Good morning" in our group chat. I replied "Good morning" back. Jazz went back to her apartment yesterday so she wasn't here.

I got into the shower and washed off. Got dressed in my usual school outfit. I walked downstairs to get my usual cereal. Then I saw my parents come up from their lab covered in green goo. I said "Mom, Dad, how are you guys today?" They didn't even notice me at all. That really stung. They didn't even seem to care, then I remembered the ghosts that overshadowed my parents yesterday. They said they were only amplifying my parents' feelings. Does that truly mean that they don't care? I mean they never pay that much attention to me and Jazz had to raise me, but I thought they just were obsessed and they actually cared deep down.

I finished up my food and grabbed my backpack and started to head out, then my phone rang. It was Aunt Alica, I answered and said: "Hello Aunt Alica." She answered back "Hello Danny. How are you today?" I said, "I am doing good, how about you?" She said "Good. How did the court hearing go?" I said "It went great, the A-List is going to jail for twenty years and Mr. Lancer is going to jail for 7 years. The manger of Nasty Burger went to jail for six months due to assault of the A-Listers and Mr. Lancer and Star got a fine because of her involvement in the A-List. Then due to being blackmailed Princbal Ishiymaya got a year of probation." Aunt Alica said " I am glad you guys are alright. I hope I can see you soon. Bye." "Bye Aunt Alica."

Wow, my own parents ignored me, but my aunt that lives far away has more knowledge about what I am doing with my life. I walked out of the door and everyone just got to my home. I said, "How is everyone today." They smiled and Tucker said "For the first day in forever I don't have to worry about being shoved into a locker. Today is an amazing day!" I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. We started to walk to school in a brighter mood.

We got to Casper High and it looked the same. Just a lack of A-Listers. Then the whole schoolyard turned around and screamed: "Look, the new A-Listers!" All of us were staring wide-eyed and I said: "What the heck was that?" Then Star facepalmed and said "I forgot this rule. Incase the A-List gets taken down, the ones who defeat the old A-Listers become the new ones." Sam's eye was twitching widely and she said "Well what are we supposed to do. I know for one I don't want to be popular let alone an A-Lister." We all agreed and said, "Yeah, this can't go on." Star said, "Well we are the new A-List, we can disband them."

I said "Awesome. Should we call an emergency assembly to disband the A-List?" Sam said "Yeah sounds good to me. Everyone else on board?" "Yep." Tucker and Star said. We headed to the principal's office to ask about having an emergency assembly. We got to Principal Ishmaya's office and Star said 'Princpal Ishmaya can we talk?" She said "Of course Miss Waller, come on in." gesturing to the chair.

We all came in and Star sat down " Mrs. Ishmaya, something has come up concerning the A-List. You see in case the A-List gets defeated, the ones who defeated them, become the new A-List. We would like to use our new power to disbanded and ban the A-List. Can we have an emergency assembly to tell the whole school?" She said "Of course Star. I would be happy to do that. How about in 30 minutes?" Star said "That works just great! Thank you!"

We all walked off to get ready for class and to prepare for that assembly. We got to our lockers just as the warning bell rang before class. We got our books out and booked it as fast as possible for our class. Star said "Crap! I thought of two things. Jazz helped us defeat the A-List so she has to be there for the assembly. Two, we could have asked Principal Ishimaya for a pass for class. " I said "Dammit, how can get Jazz here? I think she has classes today." Tucker said "She would probably skip for this. I am texting her now and making the ring tone really loud so she will definitely get it." smirking the whole time.

Rolling her eyes, Sam dryly stated "Real mature." She gave a small smirk with the statement. We barely opened the door of our homeroom class and got to our seats before the bell rang.

We had a sub that we had never seen before for English since Mr. Lancer was arrested and put in jail yesterday. On the whiteboard, she had written her name in cursive Ms. Lima. She looked to be in her late 30s with graying brown hair done up in a ponytail. She had skinny jeans with a simple pair of flats with a white button-up. She said "Good Morning class I am Ms. Lima and I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year." in a cheerful voice.

I thought, maybe the English class won't be hell. I glanced at Star and it looked like she was thinking the same thing along with the rest of our friends. Even Sam who somehow likes poetry thought Mr. Lancer was boring and dull, also he didn't like anyone who wasn't popular. Tucker passed a note that said, "Jazz is coming." The lesson started and it was interesting, I don't really like English that much but I enjoyed her lesson.

Then the PA system spoke "Emergency assembly in five minutes. Please come into the Gym. Can Star Waller, Danel Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sama.. Sam Mason come to the stage please." Sam smirked, "Well guess she got my threat on what would happen to the next person who calls me Samantha." We all rolled our eyes with fond smiles.

We got to the stage and saw Jazz was already there. I said "Jazz how are you doing?" giving her a hug. She said with a smile "I am doing fine little brother. How are you?" I said "Pretty good. Still reeling from everything." She smiled and whispered "I am glad that this year you have learned how to face your feelings. I am sure that it will help you in the long run so much." I smiled a bit and thought back to last year. When I just became a superhero. I had the habit of suppressing my feelings if you didn't let your self break it would be okay.

Well, that wasn't the case. I found that out when I met my arch enemy. Myself. Last year there was the C.A.T test, Mr. Lancer said if I failed, well you have no future. Plus Jazz was the highest scoring person of all the people who took it. I was really worried about that test, I mean no future unless you want to flip burgers. I got a chance to make sure I had at the very least a good future. Sam and Tucker were not that worried about it, but I had to make myself and parents proud. When I was fighting Lunch Box, the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady (eww) I phased through Mr. Lancer's briefcase that he kept handcuffed to his hand and accidentally grabbed the test answers.

Later when I got home I discovered the test answers and I planned to use to cheat. Sam and Tucker were not too happy about the choice to cheat. I really felt like I didn' have much of a choice about it, they had already studied it and I had to fight ghosts. Anyway, I guess they had good reason to be worried. When you have powers, your mistakes seem to be amplified. So when I cheated on the test, in an alternate future Mr. Lancer called my parents to discuss it with Jazz. Sam and Tucker went over there to warn them at the Nasty Burger were going to blow up. It was too late and everyone died.

I was so heartbroken form losing my family, I asked Vlad to take away my emotions, therefore taking away my ghost half. It went horribly wrong. That is how Dan or HIM was created. He destroyed the world and caused an apoplectic world. Luckily Clockwork gave me a second chance and I stopped him and put him in a thermos.

Star tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my reflection. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there." I said "I am fine. Let's do this." We all looked ahead to our audience waiting for the assembly to start. Principal Ishimaya clapped for attention and said "These students on the stage have something to say to the whole school. Be respectful please."

Well, all stood up and Star walked forward. We all agreed as the former A-List she should be the one to end it. Star spoke and said "Hello Casper High! I am sure you are wondering what this assembly is for. The assembly is for ending the rule of the A-List forever. All the members of the A-List resign and have banned the A-List from ever existing. Principal Ishimaya is passing an actual rule that bans it at this every moment.

Today is the start of a new age. Down with the A-List!" Everyone including us said, "Down with the A-List!" This was a new age. There is a chance for everyone in the school now everyone had a chance. I saw flashes of cameras and heard people cheering our names. A few hours later the news was viral now. Amity Park was finally free! Aunt Alica called me and said Congratulations. Star got texts from her parents and her Uncle Barry and Wally called her.

After school ended Star said "Hey, since Danny is Phantom, we should probably get as ahead on our classes just in case if something happens. Last year Kid Flash and Robin got kidnapped for a week because he went with Robin into a new town. On the bright side, Amity Park just got the option of completing the work on the computer. You can find almost all the homework and the lesson plan on there. All you have to do is go to school most of the time and maintain a B average at the very least."

I gasped "That is awesome! I can get good grades now and get ahead a few weeks I can maybe get into a good college! Thank you!" as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Star smiled a face spitting grin when I held her. She leaned against him taking in his scent that smelled of metal and old books. I leaned into her hair and she smelled of cherries and old books.

Sam had somewhat pained smirk and Tucker had a full-on smirk and commented: "Well you guys liked that hug." I and Star both blushed. Unfortunately for Tucker, Sam broke the ice and mentioned "Should we watch a movie to celebrate this new age. I have caramel popcorn at home. I would offer my theater at home but I think Grandma Ida has someone over and they are watching movies down there."

Star said "That sounds awesome. Let's study tomorrow, since we have no homework, somehow. Sam can we get that popcorn and I have a viewing room at my home so if you guys want, we can watch a movie there. We should invite Jazz and see if she wants to watch a movie." Sam said "That sounds great. Isn't your house the old Fenton mansion?" Star said, "Yep I live next to our lovely vampire major." I and Tucker died laughing on the rolling around while Sam was smirking and chuckling. I was gasping for air choked out "Why haven't I said that to Vlad's face? Our lovely vampire major. You are a genius!" Sam said with a smirk "Have I told you how much I like you?" Star laughingly said "You haven't. Bow to your queen!" Sam bowed to Star. I said talking on the phone "Hey Jazz! Want to watch a movie? Too bad. We will miss you. Bye! Love you too."I directed his gaze to the group and said "Jazz can't make it. Too much homework."

Tucker said "That is too bad. I am starving! Let's get Nasty Burger!" Sam yelled, "You are always hungry!" Danny said "Let's go inside to get Sam's popcorn and then get the usuals from Nasty Burger. What do you guys want to watch?" Everyone shouted 'Horror!" Star said, "They are so funny!" Sam looked at Star with a WTF expression. Star said 'Hey I can't help my connections! They warp you." I chuckled and Sam said, "I can't believe I am going to say this but, you are defiantly more goth than me!"

Once we reached Sam's house Sam ran in to get the popcorn. We started to walk to Nasty Burger and I said: "Should we bring the food back or should we take it home?" Star said "We should eat at Nasty Burger. No worries about being attacked." Sam and Tucker agreed so we all went to eat at the Nasty Burger. Apparently, Valerie wasn't working today since we didn't see her.

We got our usuals and sat in the booth where we carved all initials on. I handed Star my keys and said "You are now a part of our group. Please put your initials in." Star smiled and took the keys. She carved in "SIW". I asked, "What is your middle name if you don't mind me asking?" Star said "No I don't mind. My middle name is Iris after my aunt." I said, "That name suits you." She smiled and said, "Thank you." At that very moment, our food arrived. We said thank you and dug in.

After finishing our dinner we went to Star's home to watch the movie. The house was decorated in darker colors and it looked like a designer home. It had reds and grays. When we got the viewing room it was awesome. It was the basement that my parents used as a Ghost Lab. The viewing room had couches, loveseats, and recliners that were red velvet. The walls were gray and there were a projector and multiple kinds of popcorns. Even Sam was in awe of this place. Me and Tucker's jaws were hanging open. Star chuckled and said, "You will catch flies like that."

We watched a horror movie and true to Star's statement earlier, she was laughing, holding her stomach. I smiled and chuckled. I got to confide, after being a superhero horror movies were almost completely kinda funny. It ended soon and Star was sleep and I was falling asleep too.


	13. New Age in the Ghost Zone

**Hi, this is DaniMason. I finally got my laptop! Yeah! Slight spoiler, I know nothing about politics or government so this chapter may not have the best storyline or details. If you guys catch something I would love to know. You can PM or leave a review. I would also love to know if I missed any grammar. I suck at it! I hope you enjoy, please enjoy and review. This story is also on Wattpad. **

**Thanks,  
DaniMason**

A bright light woke me up. I guess I forgot to close the curtains. Well since I am already up I should start getting ready. It has been a week since we defeated the A-List once and for all. Since we have time now we are going into the Ghost Zone talk to allies, visit and introduce Star to my closest friends in the Ghost Zone and finally start plans for a portal to the Living Zone from the Ghost Zone. After I got done showering, I was greeted by my friends and Jazz in the kitchen and the smell of fake and real eggs and bacon with toast that I definitely didn't eat today. Breastfast was a lively affair and lovely. Everyone was on a high from finally defeating the A-List. I still am very worried. The ghosts aren't attacking, that means something bad is going to happen. Star looked worried too. That is why we are going to the Ghost Zone for the most part. We needed to know what is going on.

After breakfast we all went downstairs to the lab, where we found Mom and Dad slumped over on the table with their notes. Before I could notice the weird but familiar logo on their blueprints they started waking up so we had to run into the Speeder and gun it. The Ghost Zone looked like itself with neon green skies and purple doors. Looking back I saw Star looking wide-eyed into the Ghost Zone, much like the first time I was here. We were going to Pandora and Clockwork to talk and to learn what I needed to do to learn how to be the Ghost King. Of course, I want to slowly make the Ghost Zone a republic government. It would give the ghosts something else to do, follow politics and maybe become one.

We were getting close to Pandora's place. The white houses and buildings on the hills were sticking out. Finally, we were at the gate that was guarded by guards. I pulled up and said, "We are here for Pandora and Clockwork." They let us in and we went to her place. The halls of her place had marble floors with cream walls and gray trim. One of the servants Oliva said, "What can I do for you Prince of the Ghost Zone?" I said "Nothing currently, thank you though. We are just going to the meeting room." When we got in Pandora ran up to us and said "You're here! Oh this must be Star. I have heard about you from Danny and Clockwork. Oh, where are my manners? I am Pandora." Star smiled and said "I am Star, you knew that though. Nice to meet you, Danny also told me how you have helped him a lot. Thank you for that." "No problem, I enjoyed it."

Clockwork said "And I am Clockwork. We need to get this meeting started sadly." We all sat down at the chairs with our names on them. Star was sitting next to me. I thought I saw Clockwork smirking but it disappeared just as quickly. Pandora said "First order of business, Ghosts have been disappearing from the Ghost Zone. Have you noticed anything lately?" I was shocked and said "I have been fighting way fewer ghosts, but I didn't realize that they were going missing. I just thought they were planning for something big." Star squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Pandora said, "Have you noticed anything with your parents or the GIW?" "Nope, not really. My parents have just been working a lot and they also got overshadowed for some reason." Pandora "What did the ghosts look like and did they tell you anything?" I said " They had red eyes and green bodies. They also said that all they did was amplify my parents' true feelings, which showed they were brash and violent and not caring." Pandora said "Why did they overshadow them? You can't stay there. Do you have any other place or a person you can live with?"

I said " I don't know why they did it. I can see no motive. I kinda have to stay. What if my parents find out or the police? The house could be off-limits to me and I couldn't get to the Ghost Zone. Plus Aunt Alica couldn't adopt us because her house is miles away from civilization and schooling. Plus we couldn't keep Amity safe." Clockwork said "You can just buy a house or a base of operations with a living space. I agree with Pandora, you can't risk your life on this." Star said "That is a really good idea! We can keep our suits there and have a place to do superhero stuff. We might be able to have a computer place for Tucker and a Ghost Warning system. We could have a training area and teleportation system for my connections." I said, "Yeah I think I will do that, my Dan Knight money would help me out with this project." Pandora said "Dan Knight, isn't that the writer that everyone has been raving about for a while? Wait, your enemies love your books, talk about irony." Star said "I can also help my Mercury Drew money is enough to help out too," Sam with her mouth slightly open said "Have I told you how much I like you? You have written some of my favorite books!" Star said, "Thank you."

Pandora exclaimed, "I now have even more reason to read your books." Clockwork stated "As much as I want to continue this conversation, we have a lot to discuss before our allies get here. We need to have rough plans so they can keep the Ghost Zone in order. For one Danny, you need a Ghost Zone guardian until you officially become King." I pondered the issue for a while, then I came up with an idea, "You guys are the closest people I have to parents. Do you both want to be my legal guardians?" Pandora had tears in her eyes saying tearfully "Yes of course." Clockwork also with a small smile said, "I would love to." I said, "So what are our first orders of business for when I am King."

Pandora said "Well you need to make a few basic rules to keep the peace and to be able to add to them. Like you need to control the ghosts going out of the Ghost Zone. You also need to make this place have more entertainment to keep the ghosts more entertained so they will go into the Living Zone less. You also need to be an ambassador for us in the political and world scene."

I said, "That sounds like a plan. But we need to also have a rough plan into moving the Ghost Zone into a republic democracy, it has to be slow or the whole process would turn into utter chaos. I cannot in good conscience have the perfect set up for me to become a dictator." Pandora said "This is why we need you as King. You care too much for everything to go wrong again."

So we all got a slideshow ready, mostly with Tucker's help in only 30 minutes and we were ready for our allies to come in. Since the Observants have been ruling the Ghost Zone since they defeated their ancestors defeated Pariah Dark, they have become very power-hungry. That means if I want to get on the throne I have to have a very strong political backing before I even start. Then my allies started coming in. I grabbed Star's hand and she rubbed my hand. First Frostbite who rules the Far Frozen which had the best lab in the Ghost Zone. When I introduced Star to him he said "It is great to meet O'Great One's girlfriend!" I said with a slight blush "We are just good friends." Frostbite said, "Sorry my mistake." Star said "No problem." I said "Well anyway, you have met the rest of Team Phantom and then there is my support team Pandora and Clockwork."

Then Princess Dora showed up. "Star this is Princess Dorathea. Princess Dorathea this Star Waller, the one that was the reason that Amity Park got cleaned up. You know everyone else in Team Phantom. Then there is my support team Pandora and Clockwork." Dorathea said "Nice to meet you Star Waller. I am glad Amity is less corrupt. I All you guys call me Princess Dora or just Dora depending on the circumstance. We will all be working together to drag the Ghost Zone to glory."

After Dora sat down in her seat Nocturn came in. He was there mostly there because he was a huge political name in the Ghost Zone. We had come to a truce a few months ago after I basically said no trying to take over Amity Park, just harvest dreams. "Nocturn, this is Star Waller, Star this is Nocturn, one of my former enemies." "Nice to meet you Nocturn."

We all sat down and I said "Let's start the meeting. All you are here because you guys care about the Ghost Zone and want to move it in the best direction possible. Basically the plan is that we are going to control movement into the Living Zone or the Human world but also put entertainment and jobs in the Ghost Zone so we all have something to do. We also need to add a few basic rules. I am thinking about doing a Bill of Rights for the Ghost Zone. I will also be an ambassador for us in the Living Zone, since Atlantis and Paradise Island are showing up. Now is the time to reveal ourselves. My first priority is our safety, so if we have to hide, we will. I also want to slowly move the Ghost Zone into a republic democracy, the king will mostly be a symbol, like the US government system. What do you guys think?"

Princess Dora exclaimed "I love it! The basic plan is awesome and I am willing to work on it all the way." Clockwork said "I think it will work, it will take years, but it has the potential to change the Ghost Zone forever and make it modern." Pandora stated "I see no major flaws. We need to get a large diverse group of people to make our government but, this could be the next US." Frostbite exclaimed, "It is a brilliant plan O'Great One." Nocturn said "I like it and I agree with Pandora. We need a committee for the new government and they will make an outline for it."

I said "Yeah Pandora is right. That is perfect. Since I have too many enemies right now to lead a meeting for the committee, can you do it Pandora?" Pandora said "Of course." Then I said "I am going to make a Ghost Zone portal and try to get it close to Pariah's castle and hopefully it can go wherever I want it to. Does anyone know how to do that?" Frostbite said "I know how to do that O'Great One, can do that. Where do you want the one in the Living Zone so I can start?" I said "Not yet. I am going to buy a lot to build a base for my hero activity and a place to live. A warning to all of you guys, my parents have started to go off the deep end. Unless absolutely necessary please don't go through their portal. Can you guys spread this across the Ghost Zone? I will buy the lot as soon as possible so you can start."

They all said that they could do that. Frostbite said "Sounds like a plan." I said "Meeting over." We all started moving out and going home. The meeting took seven hours to finish and it was getting late. Once everyone was out except for Team Phantom and Pandora and Clockwork, Pandora said: "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" I said "I really need to go home. Can any of you guys stay?" No one could stay, so we all left with the promise we would come back for dinner. Clockwork also couldn't stay, time stuff. We all got into the Specter Speeder and headed to the Fenton Portal.

We all snuck into the Lab and my parents were awake and working like mad on some invention. So I flew the Specter Speeder while it was intangible and invisible into my room and then I said "Everyone get out please and let me know when I can bring this downstairs." Star then said "Everyone out." Then I brought it down to the lab and put it back. I made the Specter Speeder visible and solid when my parents weren't looking. Then I flew up and landed in my room. Then the ghost alarms went off and my parents quickly ran into my room eyes wide and insane smiles. M-mom said "Honey do you know where the ghost is?" in a sickly sweet tone. I said shaking "No. You must have missed it."

When my parents left I said "That scared me shitless. I need to get that base now." Star said "Yeah you do. Scared me shitless too." Everyone else agreed with me. Team Phantom left to make it home for curfew. Then Jazz hugged me and said "I have to go to. I would feel better if you came with me to my home and stayed there for the night. Can you come?" I said 'Sure just let me pack. Be out in a few." After packing I flew Jazz to her apartment that is slowly becoming more of a home then the Fentons home. I got ready for bed and I said: "Jazz, what is happening to our parents." She said "I don't know little brother. We can only hope we end up okay." I hugged her and both of us went to go to bed. The minute I hit the couch I fell asleep.


End file.
